Et si Hibari Kyoya avait une sœur?
by Selyiam
Summary: Et si Hibari Kyoya avait une sœur? Et si elle revenait d'Italie? Et si on se trompait sur leurs origines? Et si Kyoya n'était pas exactement celui qu'on pensait?
1. Prologue

**Et si Hibari Kyoya avait une sœur?**

Bonjour, voilà ma première fiction et j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Évidemment, KHR ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que ses personnages, à part Karen Hibari.

**Cible 0 : Une nouvelle à Namimori?**

(prologue)

Elle courait, elle était en retard.

-C'est pas vrai, pourquoi il faut que je sois en retard pour ma première journée! Oni-sama va me tuer… Pensa Karen en soupirant.

Elle était une jeune fille plutôt timide, mais très intelligente. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et la peau blanche. Ses yeux violets démontraient toutes ses émotions.

Elle arriva quand même à l'heure, et le prof lui demanda d'attendre dehors.

Après quelques instants, il lui demanda d'entrer.

-Bienvenue à Namimori, tu peux te présenter. Déclara-t-il.

-B-B-Bonjour, je, je m'appelle Hibari Karen, et je, je viens d'Italie… Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle parlait si doucement que presque personne n'entendit son nom de famille.

-Bien, ta place est à côté de Sawada et Yamamoto. Tu peux y aller.

-Mer-Merci. Elle alla à sa place, puis dit : Enchanté, Sawada-dono, Yamamoto-dono.

Tsuna s'étonna d'entendre son nom avec le _dono_, qui n'est plus utilisé aujourd'hui. Quand à Yamamoto, il crut que c'était une blague de la part de la nouvelle, donc il se présenta en riant.

Karen resta tendu pendant tout le reste de l'avant midi, quand, à la pause, une fille aux cheveux oranges vînt la voir (vous voyez de qui je parle, hein).

-Salut, Karen, ça fait longtemps, hein? En tout cas, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à battre ta timidité. Dit celle-ci, avec un gros sourire.

-Kyoko! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir! Je ne pensais pas que je serai dans la même classe que toi, j'ai vraiment de la chance! Déclara Karen, en se détendant.

Tout le monde fut étonné, alors comme ça, la nouvelle connaissait Kyoko!

La journée fut beaucoup plus simple pour Karen, se sentant ainsi moins seule, et quand elle se préparait à rentrer chez elle, un membre du comité de discipline la convoqua dans le bureau du chef. Tout le monde, sauf elle, Kyoko et le messager, frissonnèrent en priant pour que la nouvelle ne soit pas mordue à mort.

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous?


	2. Cible 1

Allo, j'ai oublié de préciser que le prologue se passait avant l'arrivée de Reborn… Bon, peu importe, voilà le premier chapitre! Je compte bien mettre des couples dans cette fanfiction, mais ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite.

**Cible 1 : Reborn et Gokudera**

Karen entra dans la salle indiquée par le messager, qui partit aussitôt. Elle vit qu'elle était seule avec son frère.

-Yo, omnivore, attrape… Dit Kyoya.

Il lui lança un livre sur les règlements de l'école (enfin, celui qu'impose Hibari) et un des brassards du comité de discipline.

-Yo, oni-sama. Répondit-elle en feuilletant le règlement.

-Tu m'appelle ENCORE comme ça et je te mords à mort. Dit-il sèchement.

-QUOI? Je n'ai pas le droit à avoir mon arme avec moi à l'école? En passant, je vois pas pourquoi je devrai t'appeler onii-sama plutôt qu'oni-sama, puisque tu m'appelle encore herbivore… Franchement, tu n'as pas changé en 3 ans. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Tu as raison, ça fait 5 ans que je ne t'ai pas mordu à mort.

Il sourit sadiquement avant de sortir ses tonfas.

-Hé, pourquoi toi tu utilises tes armes? Ce n'est pas du jeu!

-…

Comprenant qu'il ne répondrait jamais, elle se concentra à éviter les coups de son grand-frère, mais elle savait que sans son arme, elle n'avait aucune chance. Donc, elle finit par se faire battre quand même.

Après avoir infligé à sa petite sœur une bonne correction, il la tira pour la rapporter chez eux.

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'est déroulé depuis le retour de Karen au Japon, et elle a fini par nommer tout le monde par leur nom de famille, en enlevant les <em>donos<em>, sauf qu'elle s'était bien liée avec Tsuna (elle l'appelait comme ça maintenant), Hana et Yamamoto, et elle a repris son amitié avec Kyoko. Mais elle avait hâte qu'il arrive, il l'avait prévenu de son arrivée il y a quelques jours, donc elle ne fut pas étonné de voir Tsuna arriver en caleçon ce matin, mais ce fut gênant à voir pareil… (NdA : Vous savez qui elle attendait, n'est-ce pas?)

Elle savait que si elle voulait le voir, il suffisait de suivre Tsuna et guetter le moment où il voudra s'enfuir à cause du défi lancé par Mochida-sempai. C'est beau, il était enfin apparu.

-Si tu t'enfuis maintenant, tu t'enfuiras toute ta vie, Tsuna. Dit Reborn.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'es qu'un bébé! Paniqua Tsuna.

-Il a raison, tu sais? Dit Karen.

-Ciaossu Karen.

-Yo, Reborn, ça fait un bail.

-Ka-Karen, tu le connais? S'étonna Tsuna.

-Ben, oui, c'est un des arc…

Reborn frappa Karen du pied pour qu'elle se taise. Et, heureusement pour sa tête, elle comprit le message.

-Bon, Dame-Tsuna, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, tu sais, si tu y vas, tu remonteras dans l'estime de Kyoko. On ne peut pas se moquer de quelqu'un qui a fait de son mieux…

Tsuna remporta le duel grâce à l'une des balles de dernière volonté, et à la fin, Tsuna demanda des explications à la jeune fille.

-Hibari Karen, aussi surnommé la tempête noire, est une Vongola de souche, enfin, du côté maternel. Tu ne savais pas? Répondit Reborn à la place de la concernée.

Tsuna la regarda, il se demandait comment une fille à l'air si fragile pouvait être mafieuse… Attend, Reborn à bien dit HIBARI Karen!

-Tu es la sœur d'Hibari Kyoya?

-Ben, oui… Tu ne savais pas?

-Arrête de faire l'idiot, Tsuna, bien sûr qu'elle l'est! Dit Reborn en donnant un coup de pied à son élève.

-Mais alors, Hibari fait aussi partie de la mafia?

-Non, onii-sama n'a jamais aimé être en groupe. Mais bon, j'ai du travail à faire au comité, salut. Répondit la petite sœur, en s'enfuyant.

Si Tsuna ne se doutait de rien, Reborn remarqua qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

* * *

><p>À la fin de la journée, Karen rentra chez elle avec son grand frère, mais ce ne fut pas très joyeux.<p>

-J'ai une réunion demain matin, tu ne viendras pas, mais si tu es en retard, je te mordrai à mort.

-Ok, onii-sama.

*silence*

_-__Oni__-sama a l'air de mauvaise humeur, je vais essayer de le calmer. _Se dit Karen.

-Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée?

-Parle-moi encore, et je te mords à mort!

-Dé-Désolé… _(Oh non, j'ai encore parlé.)_

Alors que Kyoya sortit ses tonfas, une voix l'interrompit :

-Salut Karen!

L'interpellée se retourna et vit Yamamoto qui courrait pour la rejoindre.

-Je t'attends à la maison Karen. Dit Kyoya, fatigué.

-Ok! (Karen se tourna vers Yamamoto.) Merci, tu me sauves. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Ha ha, ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec un frère comme lui, hein?

-En effet, mais tu sais, il peut être très gentil avec ceux qu'il aime. Mais bon, je crois que ça a dû être dur pour lui quand je suis parti…

-Et tu es resté combien de temps en Italie?

-5 ans

-Ouille, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas facile après autant de temps. Mais au moins, vous avez vos parents.

-… *snif*

-Hein, pourquoi tu pleures? Je, Je suis désolé.

-Non, c'est beau… Dit Karen avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

-Est-ce que tu es pressé de rentrer chez toi?

-Heu, non, pourquoi?

-Suis-moi…

Yamamoto avait un sourire tellement naturel et rassurant, que Karen oublia immédiatement sa peine et en fit un vrai, et le suivi avec entrain.

* * *

><p><strong>Pdv Yamamoto<strong>

Il se demandait bien pourquoi son amie avait pleuré, mais il regretta qu'une de ses questions l'aient mise mal-à-l'aise. Alors il lui sourit, et fut content de voir qu'elle l'imita naturellement.

_-Son visage est beaucoup plus beau ainsi. Hein, mais à quoi je pense?_ S'étonna-t-il.

-Dit Yamamoto, on va où? Demanda Karen, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Tu verras, quoique, on est arrivé…

Il l'avait emmené à un parc. Karen le regarda avec nostalgie.

- Comme c'est amusant, rien n'a changé dans ce parc. Je me vois encore en train de jouer avec les Sasagawa et mon onii-sama.

Yamamoto se disait qu'il aurait aimé voir ça.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pdv normal<strong>

-Yamamoto, pourquoi est-ce que tu rentrais chez toi plus tard aujourd'hui? Demanda Karen en s'installant sur une balançoire.

-Ah ça, c'est parce que je rentrais de mon entrainement de baseball. Répondit gentiment celui-ci en faisant de même. Mais toi, pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard?

-Au ça c'est à cause du comité de discipline, mon frère tient que je sois tout le temps avec lui… Mais bon, au moins, demain je pourrais me lever plus tard, il a une réunion.

-Je vois, ça te dirai si on fait le chemin ensemble, alors? Et puis, on habite à côté.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter un petit moment, puis Yamamoto raccompagna son amie chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, Karen fit le chemin avec Yamamoto comme prévu, et tout se passa le plus normalement que possible. C'est juste qu'une fois arrivé en classe, Kyoko et Hana allèrent la voir.

-Devine quoi, on aura un nouvel élève! Il parait qu'est un garçon. Dit-elle.

-Cool, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble. Répondit Karen, la tête un peu ailleurs.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser beaucoup. Oh, j'ai remarqué que tu es arrivé avec Yamamoto, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux?

Karen rougi légèrement.

-Non, il n'y a rien, on est juste amis!

-Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes? Continua Hana, essayant de trouver quelque chose.

-C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau et sportif. Dit Kyoko en souriant.

Karen arrêta de rougir, puis répondit :

-Non, je ne l'aime pas, et qu'il soit beau et sportif, je m'en fous, ce n'est pas qui m'intéresse. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs comment on peut aimer quelqu'un juste à cause de ça.

Hana voulu continuer l'interrogatoire, quand le prof arriva.

-Bien tout le monde à vos places, je vais vous présenter le nouvel élève : Gokudera Hayato, il vient d'Italie.

Beaucoup de filles réagirent en le voyant, mais Karen s'en foutais… Jusqu'au moment où il renversa la table de son « boss », elle savait maintenant que c'était un mafieux.

-_Gokudera, hein… Ah je vois, c'est l'espèce de bombe humaine…_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

><p>Les cours reprirent normalement, c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient ennuyant, et la jeune fille fut contente en entendant la cloche du diner… Oups, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait promis à son grand frère de l'aider pour la préparation du match de volley. Sur ce, elle se dépêcha.<p>

Lors de la partie, elle s'avoua que Yamamoto et Gokudera jouaient plutôt bien, mais que Tsuna était beaucoup plus nul qu'eux. Elle fut donc aussi surprise que les autres quand Tsuna fit remonter le score.

* * *

><p>Suite aux cours, Reborn l'informa que Gokudera avait décidé de <em>« passer à l'action »<em>. Elle se précipita donc de sortir de la classe, au cas où que Tsuna avait besoin d'un coup de main, mais rendu aux escaliers, elle trébucha avant de faire attraper par quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'elle était tombée sur le torse de Yamamoto. Quand ils comprirent leurs positions, les deux élèves rougirent. Rapidement, Karen se dégagea.

-Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal? S'inquiéta le garçon tout en continuant de rougir.

-Non, mer-merci de m'avoir rattrapé… Répondit-elle, en baissant la tête à cause de la gêne.

-De rien. Où vas-tu comme ça, aussi pressée?

-Je vais voir Tsuna… Je sens qu'il va avoir quelques problèmes avec le nouveau.

-Si tu le dis, bah, je vais t'accompagner.

Alors ils partirent vers la direction que Reborn leur a donnée, et arrivèrent droit devant un combat entre Tsuna et Gokudera, avec des dynamites partout. Si Karen commençait à paniquer, Yamamoto crut que l'argenté avait des pétards et riait. Cette attitude la calma, surtout que Tsuna avait sauvé tout le monde en éteignant les explosifs, Gokudera jura alors fidélité à Tsuna, ce qui fit éclater de rire la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme ça, femme stupide? Demanda l'argenté

-Franchement, ce n'est pas gentil de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai un nom tu sais? Fit la « _femme stupide »_ avec une moue boudeuse.

Cette réaction était étrange pour Gokudera, jamais on lui avait répliqué ça. Il commençait à se sentir mal d'avoir dit ça, quand Tsuna lui dit :

-Tu aurais peut-être dû être plus gentil, Gokudera-kun?

-Désolé Juudaime.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une petite affaire à régler au comité de discipline. Salut, à demain. Dit en partant Karen, tout de même contente qu'une nouvelle personne entre dans son quotidien.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court.<p> 


	3. Cible 2

Allo tout le monde, donc voilà ce deuxième chapitre. En fait, j'avais l'intention de montrer la rencontre de Karen avec tous les autres, mais quand je me suis relue, je trouvais que c'était plutôt ennuyant (toutefois, je ne vais pas m'empêcher de modifier les arcs principaux, tel que Kokuyo Land). Oh, aussi je me suis amusée à inventer une nouvelle famille mafieuse : la famille Gallucio.

**Cible 2 : La famille Gallucio**

Un mois après l'apparition de Reborn et des nombreuses personnes qui sont venus à Namimori pour le decimo, Namimori reprit petit à petit sa routine.

-Juudaime! Juudaime! Bonjour Juudaime, saviez-vous que l'école organise une espèce de fête du sport demain avec une autre école du cartier, du coup, on ne va pas en cours!

-Oui, mais Gokudera-kun, c'est seulement les meilleurs en sport qui y vont, donc moi je dois aller en cours.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dame-Tsuna, tu vas y aller!

-Bah que tu le veuille ou non, les participants vont être nommé à l'intercom ce matin, alors ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais changer quelque chose. Répliqua le _« dame »_.

Mais Tsuna regretta ce qu'il venait de dire, car il vit un éclair de génie dans les yeux de Reborn.

* * *

><p>Une fois en classe, la cloche sonna et l'intercom prit l'intention de tout le monde.<p>

-Bonjour à tous, voilà les participants pour demain :

Classe 1-A :

Gokudera Hayato

Hibari Karen

Kurokawa Hana

Sasagawa Kyoko

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Yamamoto Takeshi

Class-

L'intercom fut coupé par des élèves en colère.

-Comment ça Sawada est dans l'équipe, c'est un naze!

-Pourquoi des filles sont choisies, hein?

En entendant tout ça, Karen et Hana se mettent en colère.

-Pourquoi pas, on n'est quand même pas des petits chatons inoffensifs incapable de faire quelque chose sans la protection de quelqu'un d'autre! Crièrent-elles.

Finalement, tous les élèves allèrent voir le directeur pour qu'il explique le choix des participants.

-Les choix ont été fait par un ami très proche du professeur Borin, et il est très réputé pour ses classements, j'ai nommé : Vongolavski! Expliqua le directeur en présentant le bébé.

Si Tsuna était découragé et que Gokudera s'énerva en entendant son nom, Yamamoto et Karen éclatèrent de rire en voyant le bébé.

-Je veux que l'équipe de votre classe vienne pendant le dinner, elle sèchera les cours pour s'entrainer. Dit Vongolavski.

* * *

><p>Une fois les cours finis, Tsuna et ses « lieutenants » allèrent voir Rebo… Non je veux dire Vongolavski. Quand tout à coup, Tsuna reçu un coup de pied sur la tête.<p>

-Vous êtes en retard! Dit le bébé, mécontent.

-Dis, Re… Commença Tsuna avant d'obtenir un deuxième coup de pied.

-Vongolavski-sensei, quels sports vont être utilisé pendant le tournoi? Demanda Karen.

_-Elle n'a toujours pas remarqué que c'est Reborn? Et pourquoi l'appelle-elle sensei? Ce n'est qu'un bébé! _Pensa Tsuna.

-Vous devrez jouer au baseball (Yamamoto échappa un petit super), au foot/soccer et à des jeux d'habileté, comme le tir à l'arc. Dit le bébé d'une voix peu rassurante.

-Cool, j'ai toujours voulu faire du tir à l'arc! Dit Karen.

-Bon, on va commencer par le foot. Tsuna et Hana, vous allez vous entrainer comme défenses, Karen, tu vas êtr… Commença Reborn.

-GARDIENNE DE BUT!

Tout le monde lui lança un regard étonné. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, sûrs que la jeune fille n'aimerais pas se blesser en arrêtant une balle. Enfin, tous sauf Reborn, qui lui sourit.

-Donc, je continu, Yamamoto comme demi, et Gokudera et Kyoko comme attquants.

-Mais, Vongolavski-sensei, on ne peut pas jouer au foot comme ça, il faut être plus!

-Tais-toi, Karen, ce n'est pas parce que tu joues avec les vrais règles quand tu es avec ton équipe compétitive que ça va être comme tu es habituée.

Tsuna, Yamamoto et Gokudera n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles, elle était dans une équipe compétitive en gardienne de but! Tsuna reprit espoir.

-Donc, je vais vous présenter votre coach, tu peux venir! Dit Reborn au coach.

À la vue de cette personne, Gokudera se tordit de douleur.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pdv Gokudera<strong>

Il sentit quelque chose entrer dans sa gorge, il fut forcé de l'avaler. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit un ange aux cheveux noir

_-P*****, si je vois un ange, c'est parce que ma Bianchiophobie m'a tué._ Pensa-t-il.

Reprenant petit-à-petit ses esprits, Gokudera se rendit compte que la personne qui se tenait devant lui, n'était pas un ange, il l'avait juste confondue avec Karen. Il fut ainsi rassuré. Il regarda autour de lui, puis vit sa grande sœur.

1… 2… 3… ÇA Y EST, ÇA ARRIVE… … Ou pas.

Il ne comprenait pas, comment ce faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas mal au ventre?

-Ça, ça y est Juudaime, j'ai enfin vaincu ma Bianchiophobie. Dit-il en _puppie mode_.

-Heu, non pas tout à fait, Gokudera-kun, en fait, Karen a persuadé Shamal de travailler avec elle pour trouver un médicament qui pourrait peut-être te guérir, tu sais, elle s'inquiète beaucoup quand tu t'évanoui comme ça…

Gokudera n'en crut pas ses oreilles, Karen était inquiète à son propos? Et en plus elle a réussi à convaincre le gros pervers de l'aider? Lui qui n'aide jamais un homme? Elle était forte, pour quelqu'un qui ressemble à un ange! Gokudera rougit en repensant à ça.

-_Non, elle ne ressemblait pas à un ange, c'est juste à cause du médicament, se dit-il._

-Désolé, Gokudera-kun, mais je n'ai pas réussi à enlever la partie somnifère du comprimé. Ça veut dire qu'il agira dans 1h30… Dit Karen.

-C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une femme stupide! Dit l'italien méchamment, pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

* * *

><p><strong>Pdv normal<strong>

Bianchi emmena son équipe pour l'entrainement, et Karen maqua de s'étouffer tellement qu'elle riait devant Hayato qui manquait de s'évanouir de fatigue, mais qui se ressaisissait à chaque fois que Tsuna le regardait.

Après de longues heures d'entrainements, Reborn (sans son déguisement de Vongolavski) vint les chercher.

-Venez, je vais vous présenter vos adversaires de demain.

-Haha, mais si ce n'est pas le gamin de chez Tsuna! Hein, mais comment il connait nos adversaires? Demanda Yamamoto avec son éternel sourire.

-Qui sait? Répondit celui-ci.

Il présenta aux adolescents d'autres adolescent (évidement, mais bon, passons aux vrais présentations.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Mario, et je suis le futur boss de la famille Gallucio (on prononce Gal-lu-chio), enchanté, Vongola decimo. Dit un ado (c'est beau, on a compris que je me répète) aux cheveux noirs et à la peau caramel en tendant une main à Tsuna.

-En-Enchanté, je, je m'appelle Tsuna.

Et les présentations continuèrent, puis, tout le monde rentrèrent chez eux.

-Tu sais, Tsuna, la famille Gallucio est la cinquième famille dans le classement de l'alliance. Ils sont réputés pour leur grande force physique, et ceux qui perdent doivent leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. C'était la condition pour qu'ils participent à ce « jeu ». D'ailleurs, vous perdrez contre eux si c'était un combat mortel, les seules personnes qui seraient encore vivantes seraient probablement uniquement moi et Karen, alors ne les sous-estimes pas. Au, aussi, tu ferais mieux de gagner demain, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon pari contre Dino.

Après ces mots, Tsuna paniqua totalement, comment vont-ils gagner?

* * *

><p>Désolé, je sais que ce chapitre était plutôt court, mais bon. En fait, je sais que c'est plutôt cliché, mais il est autan possible que Karen finisse avec Gokudera que Yamamoto. Je vais vous laissez choisir. S'il y a des personnes qui aimerais faire des personnages de la famille Gallucio ou d'une autre, faites une review indiquant :<p>

Nom :

Caractéristiques :

Armes/spécialité :

Flamme et boites (ça sera utile plus tard) :

Sexe :

Autre :

Merci d'avoir lu! Review?


	4. Cible 3

Selyiam : Désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière… Il faut dire que j'étais pas mal occupée…

Reborn : Idiote! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser manquer des chapitres, comme a sans raison?

Selyiam : Bon, bah, je crois que je vais écrire maintenant avant que Reborn ne me frappe… Enjoy! (part en courant)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cible 3 : Baseball<span>**

(Le lendemain.)

L'équipe de la classe A-1 de Namimori arriva sur le terrain.

-Vous êtes _enfin_ arrivés? Bon sang, nous sommes là depuis une bonne heure au moins. Dit Mario, se dressant, fier.

-Gokudera! Ça fait siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii longtemps, est-ce que je t'ai manqué, Haya-sama? Cria une jeune rousse aux cheveux longs et aux yeux pers.

L'interpellé se retourna, pour sentir une énorme pression sur lui… La jeune fille lui avait sauté au cou. Tout le monde les regardait, ne comprenant plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que Mario prenne la parole.

-Vanessa, combien de fois dois-je te dire que tu ne dois PAS me voler la vedette, après tout je su…

-Haya-sama, quel bonheur de te revoir, _mi amore._ Dit la soi-disant Vanessa.

Mario fit une mine dépité, avant de reprendre la parole.

-VANESSA! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU FAIS ÇA, JE TE RENVOIE EN ITALIE ILLICO, ET JE M'ASSURE PERSONELLEMENT QUE TU NE REVOIES PLUS JAMAIS GOKUDERA HAYATO DE TA **VIE. **CAPICHE?

-C'est qui, Gokudera-kun? Demanda Karen.

Gokudera maudit à l'instant l'arrivée de Vanessa, puisque qu'elle le faisait passer pour un imbécile auprès de son Juudaime et de Karen.

-Eh, toi, imagine-toi donc que Hayato est MON petit-ami! Alors pas touche! N'est-ce pas, Haya-sama?

-Haha, tu es populaire, Gokudera. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Yamamoto.

-La ferme, idiot de baseballeur! (Se tourne vers Vanessa.) Et arrête de dire des bêtises, femme stupide! Jamais je ne sortirais avec toi!

Vanessa se mis à pleurer de chaudes larmes.

-C'était méchant de ta part Gokudera! Elle a bien le droit de t'aimer quand même, c'est rare de trouver un amour si pur! En plus, je la comprends, tu sais, c'est vrai que tu es plutôt dur aux premiers abords, mais tu es en fait très gentils, et il faut dire que tu es assez beau… Bah, en tout cas, tu ne peux pas chicaner quelqu'un parce qu'elle aime tes qualités… Dit Karen, qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Gokudera commença à rougir lui aussi, troublé, mais heureux des pensées de Karen sur lui…

_-Alors comme ça elle me trouve beau, hein?_

La rousse envoya un regard plein de haine envers la noire, Yamamoto se perdit dans ses pensées avec un sourire triste, et Reborn sourit une dernière fois avant de mettre des bouchons dans ses oreilles et dans passer à Kyoko et Hana (il ne faut pas les oublier, hein).

-VOUS AVEZ BIENTÔT FINIS DE M'IGNORER, HEIN? Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, voici les autres : Angelica (une grande fille aux cheveux noirs, plutôt à la mode ayant un teint clair, on pouvait voir qu'elle se maquillait, mais très peu), Teresa (c'était quelqu'un très souriante, de taille moyenne avec le teint bronzé et des cheveux ondulés attaché en queue de cheval), Maria (on voyait en elle une force et une grâce très présente, elle avait les cheveux coupés courts, mais ondulés et une flamme de défi bougeai constamment dans ses yeux verts), Stephano (c'était un grand garçon bien bâti avec un sourire charmeur, mais aussi des yeux intelligent qui démontrait qu'il était en fait plutôt rusé) et Avalaro (un garçon de petite taille aux cheveux bruns, qui jouait constamment avec une pièce de monnaie).

- Hibari Karen! Échappa Maria, ne pouvant échapper à son étonnement plus longtemps.

-Ma-Maria! S'exclama Hibari.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux jeunes filles se donnent une accolade.

-C'est une de mes meilleures amies, elle était toujours là pour moi lors de mon séjour en Italie! S'expliqua la jeune fille, souriante.

Elle présenta l'équipe des Vongolas aux Galluccios, finissant par Yamamoto. Celui-ci remarqua que la « meilleure amie » de son amie le fixait avec un air supérieur et les yeux remplis de défis. Hana fixait Stephano, qu'elle trouvait plus _adultes_ que les autres, puis fini par aller parler avec lui. Kyoko parlait, elle, avec Angelica et le reste avec les autres.

-Bon, c'est bientôt fini, oui? La première étape sera le baseball, et voici le terrain! S'exclama Reborn en pointant un terrain mal entretenu.

-Ah non, pas question qu'on joue là-dessus, c'est beaucoup trop sale, et d'ailleurs il y a trop de vent! Se plaignait Mario.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Il n'y a presque pas de vent! S'étonna Yamamoto, qui commençait à rire, ce qui lui attira les foudres des Galluccios.

-Je voulais dire qu'il faisait trop chaud, mais c'est du pareil au même : on ne peut pas jouer ici. Alors je vais louer un terrain, ça ne devrait pas être trop long, d'ailleurs, avez-vous remarqué qu'il est trop petit pour jouer convenablement?

-Tais-toi, si je dis que vo… Commença Reborn.

-Oui, allo, bon bah j'ai besoin d'un terrain de baseball, de foot et un terrain spécial, TOUT DE SUITE! Non, on ne doit pas attendre plus d'une heure. Oh, et vous avez carte blanche pour l'argent. Bien sûr que ce doit être des terrains intérieur, vous avez vu la température? Expliqua Mario à son cell, qu'il avait utilisé pour avoir un autre terrain, laissant un Reborn franchement énervé.

D'ailleurs, on n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Tsuna et Mario reçoivent des coups de pied de l'arcobaleno.

-Pourquoi moi? J'ai rien fait! Dit Tsuna.

-C'est le rôle du souffre-dou… De l'élève de calmer son professeur avant qu'il tue quelqu'un.

Tsuna était déprimé, Reborn avait failli dire souffre-douleur… Bon sang, est-il là pour le tuer ou pour l'éduquer?

-Mais bon, en attendant que le stade soit près, on pourrait discuter un peu, n'est-ce pas Haya-chan? (NdA : Je sens que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qui parle…)

-Dégage femme stupide!

-Heh, pourquoi tu ne m'appelle plus Vane?

-Dit Gokudera-kun, tu pourrais nous raconter ta rencontre avec elle? J'ai comme l'impression que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. Demanda Kyoko.

-Si même l'un des _singes_ arrive à se trouver une petite-amie, je ne comprends officiellement plus les autres filles. Dit Hana, guettant la réaction de Gokudera.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie! Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas un singe!

-He ho, moi je n'ai visé personne! C'est juste toi qui t'es reconnu comme un singe… D'ailleurs tu rougi…

Je ne roug…

-En tout cas, Gokudera-kun, moi aussi ça m'intéresserais de savoir comme tu as connu Vanessa. Demanda Tsuna, ne savant pas comment changer l'ambiance.

-Oui Juudaime! Je l'ai connu lors d'un de mes récitals. Nous étions que des gamins, et mon père me l'a présenté. Et comme elle adorait mes récitals, elle venait très souvent et me forçait à manger beaucoup de poison cooking et s'est mis ensuite en tête qu'on sortait ensemble. Je ne l'avais plus revu, bien heureusement, depuis que je me sois enfuit du château. Le pire, c'est que quand j'allai à son palais, situé à Galluccio*, j'en ressortais couvert de bleus, de bosses et de coupures. Bon bah c'est à peu près ça l'histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Pdv Yamamoto<strong>

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que Gokudera disait et repensait sans cesse ce que Karen avait dit sur Gokudera. Ainsi elle le trouvait beau… Il soupira, puis il se demanda ce que la noire pensait de lui, mais il sorti de ses pensées quand il se senti observé. Il vit que Maria le regardait d'un air menaçant et lui fit signe de la suivre. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et voulant savoir pourquoi elle ne cessait de le fixer, il la rejoignit alors. Elle l'entraina à l'abri des regards, et lui sorti un air incrédule.

-C'est bien toi Yamamoto Takeshi?

-Bah, oui.

Elle soupira.

-Tu ressemble en rien à ce que j'imaginais, je suis vraiment déçu.

-Pourquoi, on t'a déjà parlé de moi? Et j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Elle soupira encore.

-Mais qui veux-tu que ce soit? Je ne connais que Karen dans votre famille. Et franchement, pour qu'elle parle de toi ainsi, j'imagine que tu en vaux la peine, mais vois-tu, ce n'est pas ce que je vois.

Yamamoto fut vraiment étonné. Karen parlait de lui? Était-ce en bien ou en mal? Il ne put retenir quelques rougeurs parsemé ses joues, mais reprit rapidement son visage normal.

-Alors tu fais aussi parti de ce jeu de mafia? Intéressant! Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Karen a dit sur moi, peux-tu me le dire?

-Bon sang, elle m'avait bien dit que tu es naïf, mais à ce point-là, tu es un véritable idiot. Désespéra Maria.

-Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça sur moi… Bon tu me dis alors ce qu'elle pense de moi? Redemanda Yamamoto, franchement gêné et très rouge.

-Elle disait que tu es quelqu'un de fort, en tout cas assez pour pouvoir être un rival intéressant pour moi, quelqu'un de très gentil, mais naïf… ET pour le reste, tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

Yamamoto se mit à rougir de plus belle, ce qui fit éclater de rire Maria.

-HAHAHAHA, ne me dit quand même pas que tu es tombé amou…

-CHUT! Dit Yamamoto en plaçant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Yamamoto reçu un coup de genou en plein ventre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

-NE PAUSE PAS TES SALES PATTES SUR MOI! Mais, pauvre de toi, tu es mal tombé, tu ne la connais que très peu, et je doute qu'elle se rende compte un jour de tes sentiments, tu sais, c'est une vrai cruche quand ça concerne les sentiments des gars.

-Au contraire, je la connais très bien. Répondit Yamamoto, d'une voix posée.

-Et bien tu te trompes, je le sais très bien… Pour ta force, je vais très bientôt voir si elle avait raison, mais d'ici là, je vais te donner 2 conseils : ne la laisse jamais être seule, même si elle le demande, et elle préfère le chocolat blanc.

-Pourquoi tu me dis sa sorte de chocolat préféré?

-On est en Février, idiot.

Maria parti sur ces mots, laissant un Yamamoto rouge tomate.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pdv normal<strong>

Après un moment, une limousine vînt chercher les participants et les emmena au stade qu'a loué Mario.

-Mais c'est un terrain pour adulte! Chiala Tsuna.

-Et alors, on va jouer dessus pareil… Dit Reborn.

Au final, vous vous doutez bien qu'ils ont gagné le match, étant donné que Yamamoto était très sérieux lors du match (comme d'habitude, quoi).

-Le match de soccer aura lieu dans deux semaines, pour que l'on puisse se reposé! Décida Mario, laissant un Reborn furieux de ne pas avoir pu mettre un mot.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin, deux hommes louches (il faut toujours qu'il y a des hommes louches) fixait Karen. Ils parlaient au téléphone, regardant chacun des mouvements de la jeune fille.<p>

-Cible repérée, chef. Dit l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

><p>Selyiam : Et voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain sera un spécial St-Valentin, mais il sera différent de celui de l'anime.<p>

Karen : Pourquoi est-ce MOI qu'on poursuit, et à la fin c'est qui ceux-là?

Selyiam : Non, mais comme si je pouvais te le dire, tu attendras comme tout le monde. Mais bon, je compte sur toi pour montrer ton arme…

Kyoya : JE suis le seul à pouvoir apporter mes armes, herbivore, je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir corrompu ma petite sœur.

Selyiam : Non, attend, Hibari! *part en courant, mais laisse échapper le texte du prochain chapitre*

Karen et Kyoya :*lisent*

Karen :*rougi*

Kyoya : Yamamoto Takeshi, je vais te tuer…

Selyiam :*essoufflée* Mer-Merci d'avoir lu… Review?


	5. Cible 4

Allo, bonne St-Valentin (en retard) à tout le monde!

* * *

><p><strong>Cible 4 : Joyeuse St-Valentin!<strong>

**Pdv Hibari Kyoya**

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de son omnivore de sœur, Kyoya la vit lire une lettre en disant : « Tient c'est de la part de Bakasil… Je me demande comment il va… ». Il la laissa lire par gentillesse, puis vint la voir.

-Om… Karen, interdiction de trainer en cour aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ainsi, il s'assurerait que Karen n'aie presque aucun contacts avec les autres et en plus, il aurait de l'aide pour calmer les herbivores pour qu'ils ne trainent pas dans les corridors. Vraiment, la St-Valentin est la journée qu'il déteste le plus. Et comme réponse, Karen soupira.

-D'accord… Répondit-elle, lasse.

Bien, elle avait comprise qu'elle ne devait pas le contredire.

-Tu as une autorisation spéciale d'apporter tes armes aujourd'hui, alors profite.

Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser désarmée en ce jour aussi détestable? Non? Quand il vit que sa petite sœur sorti de sa chambre pour lire la lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

Chère Karen,

Cela fait un an que nous ne sortons plus ensemble et que tu as été transférée, non? Je suis quand même content que nous avions pu rester amis. Je te souhaite malgré tout une bonne St-Valentin!

(P.S. Je me doute que quand tu as reçu cette lettre, tu n'as pas pu échapper un Bakasil, hein? Si c'est le cas, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille, combien de fois je t'ai dit que tu ne dois pas m'appeler comme ça? Tu as intérêt à corriger cette erreur avant que je vienne te rendre visite.)

De la part de… Tu-sais-qui.

Hibari allait presque déchirer la feuille, quand Karen arriva, et dit :

-Voilà tes chocolats habituels, onii-sama!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pdv normal<strong>

(À l'école)

-Alors, Karen, tu as décidé à qui tu vas donner tes chocolats? Demanda Hana.

-Oui bien sûr, et voilà ta part! Et toi?

-Oh, c'est très gentil de penser à moi. Moi, je ne vais pas en donner, les garçons que je connais ressembles tous à des singes! Et toi Kyoko?

-Vous verrez.

-Ah, salut Kyoko! Tient voilà tes chocolats!

-C'est très gentil de penser à moi!

-C'est normal, voyons.

-HIIIIIII! Fit de nombreuses voix féminines

Karen se retourna vers la porte pour voir Yamamoto rentrer, entouré de filles et de chocolat, à le voir, et en se rappelant que son grand-frère était aussi populaire, elle comprit pourquoi il détestait la St-Valentin.

-Eh, Karen, tu ne trouves pas dommage que Yamamoto soit aussi apprécié? Demanda Hana, tout en observant chaque mouvements de la noire.

-Bah, pourquoi ça me dérangerait? Quoique, il a vraiment de la chance d'avoir autant de chocolat… Répondit Karen, ravalant sa salive.

Puis vint Gokudera qui lui, faisait vraiment de son mieux pour éviter les filles qui lui courrait après, criant des « Lâchez-moi, femmes stupides! » jusqu'à ce que Karen lui dise qu'il ne doit pas parler comme ça aux filles.

Karen remarqua qu'elle était aussi assez populaire, mais préféra refuser la plupart des chocolats, ayant peur de la réaction de son frère.

D'ailleurs, Hana lui fit remarquer que beaucoup de gars la regardait avec gêne. Le cours fut pénible pour elle, car en effet, elle sentait les regards de quelques garçons sur elle. Mais au moins, elle n'en avait pas autant que Kyoko.

Quelques secondes avant les poses, elle voyait son grand frère près de la porte, pour être sûr qu'elle ne sera pas suivit. Mais après la dernière pause, il céda à la demande de l'omnivore : la laisser seule pour le diner.

Elle se dirigea ainsi vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p><strong>Pdv Gokudera<strong>

Tandis qu'il avait enfin réussi à échapper à toutes les filles qui le poursuivait, il vit bien malheureusement Karen et Shamal, il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il eut vraiment le cœur brisé de voir la jeune fille donner des CHOCOLATS au médecin.

Quand elle sorti, elle le remarqua tout de suite, et lui lança un simple « Salut, Gokudera! » qui le rendit encore plus malheureux, il partit donc dans son coin, triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Pdv Yamamoto<strong>

Il était enfin tranquille. Ces camarades de classes avaient fini de lui donner du chocolat, et il n'avait rien à faire, alors il partit voir Tsuna. Quand il le trouva, au loin, il le vit rougir légèrement mais il ne comprit pas trop pourquoi, alors il se précipita vers lui, pour s'arrêter quelques secondes plus tard, voyant Karen lui offrir des chocolats. Il partit alors, _ne voulant pas les déranger…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pdv Tsuna<strong>

Il fut assez gêné quand Karen lui avait donné des chocolats, mais quand il comprit que la jeune fille n'était pas amoureuse de lui, il se détendit. Bien plus tard, quand il vit ses 2 meilleurs amis avec un visage triste, il se posa bien des questions. Quand il comprit la situation, il expliqua alors qu'en fait Karen compte en donner à tous ses amis, mais il se demandait pourquoi elle ne leur en avait pas donné si elle avait eu le temps d'en donner à Shamal… Même Reborn en avait reçu, à la fureur de Bianchi.

* * *

><p><strong>Pdv Yamamoto<strong>

Ayant compris ce qui c'était passé, il fut franchement rassuré (bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi) et il put se concentrer tranquillement sur son entrainement de baseball. En rentrant chez lui, il rencontra Karen, qui regardait dans le vide.

-Salut Karen!

-Allo, Yamamoto! Eh bien, je suis étonnée que tu sois encore là!

-J'avais un entrainement de baseball, alors je rentre plus tard… D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que tu donnais des chocolats à tout le monde… Je me demandais pourquoi moi et Gokudera on n'en a pas reçu… Hein? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Haha, je ne pensais pas que tu aimais le chocolat à ce point! Tient, voilà ta part, en fait, je pensais que tu n'en voudrais pas, vu le nombre que tu as reçu. Pour Gokudera, je pense qu'il n'aime pas le chocolat.

Il était heureux de pouvoir avoir des chocolats de la part de la belle, mais à peine qu'il les a pris, qu'il entendit un bruit approchant dangereusement la noire, alors il l'a pris dans ces bras, la prenant par surprise, et les deux rougissait fortement.

* * *

><p><strong>Pdv Hibari Kyoya<strong>

Tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir SA sœur, SA Karen dans les bras de l'herbivore fanatique de baseball. Il sorti ses tonfas, et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer quand il vit que quelqu'un avait lancé des haches sur Karen… Il partit donc mordre à mort le coupable avant de renvoyer Karen chez eux et doublement mordre à mort Yamamoto… Qui donc avait pris pour cible sa sœur? Il l'ignorait, mais ne tarderait pas à le savoir… Il partit donc de ce pas remorde Yamamoto, car il avait remarqué qu'il avait profité qu'il réfléchissait pour donnre des chocolats blancs à Karen.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, les capacités de Karen seront dévoilées dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que ses agresseurs, cela faisait beaucoup de points de vue différent pour ce chapitre, il y en aura moins la prochaine fois… La famille Gallucio sera, bien sûr, elle aussi de la partie… Merci d'avoir lu!<p> 


End file.
